What the Heck is Fanfiction?
by ShineForMe8012
Summary: The demigods find out about fan fiction and all heck breaks loose. To demigods its either the best or worst thing ever. Some campers and gods give it their own try too. My first story so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! This is my first fanfiction so please no flames.**

**Annabeth's p.o.v.**

I was laying on my bed with my Seaweed Brain in Percy's cabin when I first found it.

I know, I know. Why would I be in Percy's cabin? Let's just say that Chiron (and the gods) decided that we could be together in the same cabin after all we've been through. Percy and I were extremely tired after our ordeal in Tartarus and defeating Gaea. We were practically inseparable. My dad even let me go to Goode and stay with Percy.

Anyways, I had a good sleep and I had a day off from teaching in camp, and thanks to my new laptop (courtesy of Leo. Daedalus' laptop was long forgotten in Tartarus) I found this cursed website.

You see, it all started when the Aphrodite cabin started calling me and my boyfriend Percabeth, whatever that meant. The reasonable thing was to look it up on the internet, right? I called him over to look at what I found (He really didn't need to move. Percy had been lying next to me ever since he woke up and started playing with my hair.)

"Percy look, I found out what Percabeth means"

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

"Percabeth - the couple name for Percy and Annabeth from the series_ Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. It is commonly used in fanfiction, and tumblr." I read out. "What's fanfiction adn tumblr?"

Being a demigod didn't give us the best info. on the mortal world. I quickly looked up what fanfiction and tumblr were.

"Well at least it's nice to know that we have fans" said Percy.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean it's kind of freaky." I replied.

" I've always wanted a fan club of my own", he said.

"Percy, your such a Seaweed Brain, you already have one! Have you not noticed for the past minute that there're a bunch of Aphrodite girls giggling and talking from outside our door?" I told him.

"Oooohh Yeeeaaahh", he said in realization.

"Oh great I found the definition of fanfiction. **Fan fiction** (alternatively referred to as **fan-fiction**, **fanfiction**, **fanfic**, **FF**, or simply **fic**) is a broadly-defined fan labor term for stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator."

"Wait, you said our couple name was used in fanfiction, right? Doesn't that mean mortals right fan based stories about us?" Percy questioned.

"Let's check it out", and with that, I pressed a link to the glorious world of fan written stories about every single book in the world.

**Great, one chapter finished. **

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gods! thank you guys for favoriting my story. This is totally new to me. I promise longer chapters in the future.**

**okay here's the new chapter**

Chapter 2

Percy p.o.v.

I swear when Annabeth clicked on a link to fanfiction I heard trumpet blasts and fireworks in the distance. I bet I was hallucinating but when I look back at it now the fake sound effects in my head fit the website perfectly.

We went to the home page.

"So Seaweed Brain what shall we look at first?", Annabeth asked. Before I could answer she said "Oh wait I know, let's look at the books first!"

"Only you Wise girl, only you"

"Oh come on Percy, who knows what we'll find. I mean mortals can be very entertaining with their stories", she said.

"Fine, okay. What the heck?" I said in confusion on the last sentence.

"What?" she followed my gaze. At the #4 at the top of the list there was a title of a series.

_**PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**_

_"_I have my own series?!" I said more in surprised confusion than in pride.

"You have your own series?" Annabeth echoed off of what I just said."Lemme look it up."

And low and behold, there actually was a series made for me. It was a 5 book series starting from the day I killed Mrs. Dodds to the ending of the Titans' war.

"And you said you wanted a fan club Percy. Look! you have a series of books, oh and look there's even a spin-off series", She said in annoyance.

"Awww is wittle Annabeth jeawous?" I asked in a baby-ish tone. "'Cuz that's what you get for having an awesome boyfriend."

"No I am not, and flattering yourself won't get you anywhere."She replied stiffly.

"Soooo what's the spin-off series about?" I asked hopefully getting here back into a happy mood.

"It's called _The Heroes of Olympus_. It's about exactly what just happened last summer. Weird. I wonder who's Rick Riordan" She said.

"Creepy. I wanted fans but not stalker fans who know about my every move. Who's Rick Riordan?

"He's the author of both series. How did he know everything about your quests? and how did..." She trailed off and started rambling.

"Annabeth, Annabeth!" I said waving my arms in front of her face. "You're rambling again."

"Oh sorry" She replied blushing. "So Perce, do you want to see all the fan written stories about you and possibly other characters made by peole who have read you whole demigod life story?"

"Sure!" I replied. NOTE THE SARCASM. sure it was nice to have fans but now it was getting awkward. I loved the whole fact that people honored and loved me, but they think I'm a fictional character! And how does one person know all my thoughts and actions including others'? Who does this person think he is?

She clicked on _**PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**_

_**...**_

It was a horrific experience. We looked at summaries and summaries of crazy stories and it went on and on. We searched and read for what seemed like hours. It was actually only 30 minutes. (A.N. Everything on the laptop was translated into Greek {thanks to Leo} so both could read perfectly)

Every single story was like Thalia electrocuting me repeatedly. Unfourtunately Annabeth and I didn't know about the rating system on this cursed website. We pressed a story that was rated M.

The summary had said something about Percabeth and lemons. I asked my Wise Girl to try this story because it was about us. I was scarred for life.

Annabeth was shocked after we read about a paragraph of the story. I shielded my eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHH! Close it, just close it Annabeth! Please!" I screamed in horror.

"Oh my gods. What did we just read?" She whispered.

After a few deep breaths and awkward silences, we calmed each other down.

"Percy, let's just forget about everything we just read" She said shakily

"I agree. Totally. Let's find out the rating scale on this. I don't think rated M is good." I replied even more shakily.

We found out that we weren't supposed to touch that rating. We decided rated T stories would be great to read.

Apparently mortals' minds are absoloutely... crazy! Whacko! Out of the Park! Loco! Mad! Impossible!

"What kind of paring is that?" Annabeth asked after looking at a summary with something about a slash.

"No! Don't click it!" I warned as I cautiously took her laptop. "May I?" I asked Annabeth.

"Sure"

I looked for a list of fanfiction terms.

We found out about slashes, OC's, OOC's, flames, Canon, One-shots, Drabbles, Mary Sues, Fluff, Lemons, POV, crossovers, and songfics. I believed that Annabeth and I were finally ready to actually read any story on this website.

"Okay. Now that we know what's in those sick minded people, are you ready?" I asked my Wise Girl.

"Yep" she said and kissed my cheek.

I kissed her head and gave her back the laptop.

Gods, if we knew what we were going to start, I wouldn't have even though about fan fiction ever again.

**Oooh. I wonder what'll happen.**

**R&R , I need feedback. You can even suggest some crazy scenarios for me to include in the story.(as long as it isn't too crazy.)**

**Anyways thanks to you guys!**

**Especially to :**

**NeoExplosion**

**skprettygirl**

**ImWritingThisSec**

**RockLikeThere'sNo Tomorrow**

**trio-of-friends**

**Aduchessdaisy**

**xNeonDiamonx**

**wiseowl19**

**and ATTICUSCHASE**

**Thanks so much guys! ~ShineForMe8012**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha Ha! the third chapter!**

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

I was scarred. I hated these mortals. These canons and fanons were outrageous! Most stories infuriated me. Some stories were freakishly like our life.

We were reading some story about me going to Goode. It was quite hilarious since I kicked peoples butts. Then the door busted down.

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

"Oh Annabeth!" I screamed.

"Thalia!" Annabeth screeched.

"Oh sure, forget the boyfriend." Percy said.

"Oh shut up Kelp Head. It's nice to see you too." I said."Soooo, whatcha guys doin'?"

"First of all, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the hunt? Not that I don't want you here but..."Annabeth trailed off.

"Lady Artemis let us have a week off from the hunt for, you know, picking girls to join the hunt."I said."So, may I ask again, watcha guys doin'?"

"Just reading stories written by my fans which are really terrible actually. Don't you agree Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, They really are terrible, Hey and some are even about you" Annabeth added slyly.

"Let me see!" I grabbed the laptop from her hands.

What I saw was horrifying. I don't know how mortals live with themselves.

**Back to Annabeth's P.O.V.**

All I looked up on my laptop was a list of pairings. Our pairings. Sure some of them were terrible and made me want to cry and puke, but you should have seen Thalia's reaction.

At first her face grew pale, then red, then green. She punched the laptop.

"Aww come on Thalia! You broke my laptop!" I whined.

Percy said, "It's fine Wise Girl, Leo can always repair it."

" It's not that, I wanted to keep on reading." I replied.

"I don't know why you would want to read this junk. These filthy things." Thalia said in distaste, and with that she left the cabin.

After a few other stories we skimmed through, the conch horn blew.

"Come on Wise Girl, time for breakfast" and we left to the mess hall.

I sat with Percy at his table. I let Malcolm have a try on being the Athena cabin's leader.

I just had some eggs and a muffin, and sat down to eat after giving a sacrifice to my mother. Percy sat next to me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Good Morning my beautiful girlfriend" he said.

I blushed and replied, "Good Morning to you too my handsome boyfriend", and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Breakfast was talkative, but Percy and I were silent most of the time.** (A.N.: Just remember that Percy and Annabeth are 18 at this point and are seniors in high school) **We were thinking about fanfiction, well at least I was.

We left the table a bit earlier. I ran to Percy's cabin just to pick up my laptop. We walked to the Hephaestus cabin.

"Leeeeoooooo!" Percy yelled.

"Sheesh man, what time is it?" Leo asked agitated and crankyly.

Ever since the big quest, I've resumed some of my rebuilding on Olympus. I asked Leo if he could do a small scale model of my idea. Also I was currently making blueprints for a small neighborhood we could put in Camp Half-Blood, kind of like the one they have in Camp Jupiter. Anyways, Leo took and all nighter to make the model. He wasn't at breakfast either so Percy had grabbed him a muffin.

"Leo, it's 8 in the morni-Ohmygodsyoumadthemodelthankyouthankyouthanky ou!" I blurted and started to inspect the mini scaled model.

"Leo, You forgot to put a window and one of the structures looks like it's going to fall any minute." I said.

"Wow, Annabeth really was serious about the model" Percy said.

"Whatever, here you go Annabeth. I was going to bring it to your cabin but you're here already. Anything else I could do for you?" he asked.

I remembered the lump under my arm."Yeah, can you fix this? Thalia punched the screen."I said

Leo winced when he saw the laptop. "Oh my baby, what made Thalia punch my my baby?!" He wailed.

"Oh shut up, she just cracked the screen and misplaced a few wires." I said,"So will you do it?"

"I'll do anything to fix my masterpiece." he said. We thanked Leo as he got to work and left.

**Leo's P.O.V.**

My masterpiece was damaged but only a little. Since I knew Annabeth would be in situations where things could be hit, I kept the design simple and easy to fix. I had used some of Archimedes' techniques on wiring so the wires were put back in place no time. Then I put on a new screen. Easy as pie.

I kept the laptop for a few hours just to adjust some settings and to play around with it. I checked the history drive. Good, so the memory drive was still working. Then I saw it. PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS,BY RICK RIORDAN. Weird. I wouldn't have expected a series of books about Percy. And then came THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS, BY RICK RIORDAN. Who is this Rick Riordan?

I shook of that creepy feeling I got. Oh look a link to _fanfiction_? hhhhmmmmmnnnnnn

**Yeah! Another chapter. Tell me in the reviews if u think im going downhill or uphill. Thanks!**

**~ShineForMe8012**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lucky ducks! Here's yer chappie! Plus give me suggestions via review or p.m.**

**Percy p.o.v.**

After our little trip to Leo, I grabbed Annabeth by the waist and twirled her in the air. I don't know why I did it but it seemed to lighten her slightly solemn mood.

"Percy get me down!" She screamed.

I stopped twirling her, but didn't bring her down. She looked so beautiful, her golden locks flowing with the wind. Aunty Aphrodite helped us look like out regular selves after _Tartarus. _It still gives me the chills but who wouldn't? Anyways, Annabeth, MY Wise Girl, beautiful as ever was staring me down.

"But Anniebeth..."I whined. Then I slung her over my shoulder and ran down to the lake.

"Perseus Jackson put me down now!" She shrieked as I let go of her into the water.

I jumped in myself, made a bubble around Annabeth, dried her off with my super cool water powers, and crashed my lips upon hers. I know what you're thinking, that was the stupidest move ever done in the whole world. I deserved what came to me. She pulled back from the kiss, and punched me in the stomach, and once again judo flipped me.

"Perseus Jackson, you will pay.", and then she kissed me. It was a deep yet loving kiss, and we stayed there. I felt her smirk sometime during the kiss. We broke apart after a while to breath.

I love my life, It has all these cool twist and turns, yet I hate it. This was one of the times I hated my life.

"Percy I," She started and then...Some water naiads took Annabeth, and the bubble right then and there.

**Jason P.O.V.**

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the sky was a perfect shade of blue. I was having a picnic with Piper, my beauty of a girlfriend. We were laughing and joking around. We kissed a couple of times. It was wonderful. NOT.

Here's what really happened. I came to visit Camp Halfblood, and it was raining outside of their borders. Some monsters attacked me on the way here, so my clothes were ripped and plus, they snapped my sword in two. I was also soaked and so were the flowers I bought for Piper. I dried off, changed my clothes in my stash under my bed in Zeus' cabin, and said some hello's and hi's to people from camp. Chiron waved to me, I ran over to him. I was wondering if I could steal Piper from camp, to you know, go on a date.

He let me and I literally did a small happy dance.

"Are you sure you want to go outside of the borders Jason? It is raining outside you know." He said.

My face fell. I forgot about the pouring rain I just came from.

"Oh have a light heart boy, I'm pretty sure it isn't that bad." Chiron told me sympathetically.

"You're right!" I said, with a whole lot more enthusiasm. That old centaur gave me an idea. "Thanks Chiron!" I said, and ran off to Leo's cabin.

I knocked on the door and said "Leeeoooo!"

A very sad looking Leo opened the door. He looked like he'd been crying.

"Leo!, What happened to you?"

He had red eyes and nose, and tears were streaming down his face. "Oh, hi Jason! I was just, doing some...Stuff!, Yeah stuff." He said.

"Leo, what happened?" I asked more sternly. He motioned to come in. Quickly he shut the door.

"Okay,soAnnabethbroughtinherlaptopandwanteditfixed soIfixeditsoIhadtolike,checkthememorydiscandstufft oseeifitwasokayitworkedperfectlyfinebutisawinherhi storythatshewasonthiswebsitecalledfanfictionandile arnedallaboutitafterlookingatpagesandpagesofthesit eandsoIlikereadbunchesofthestuff-"

"Leo!" I screamed. He stopped and stared at me blankly."Tell me again, but slower and more clearly" He had sounded like a braying moose. (**A.N.- Sorry, I don't know what mooses do)**

He took a shakey sigh. "Okay, Annabeth brought her computer to be fixed. I fixed it and while checking the memory disc I found something called fanfiction and looked it up. Fourtunately, Annabeth had recently looked up everything about the stuff, so I just read whatever she looked up. I started reading one story about Percabeth and, and , and " He stuttered "they broke up". I swear, in an alternate universe, Leo's the son of Aphrodite. **(A.N. there really is a story like that. It's called 100 ways Percabeth broke up. Idon't know why I clicked on it but I cried. Percabeth is the best thing in the world! Who would want to break them up?)**

I just stared at him and said "You're crazy. Anyways I just came to see if you could make an anti-water forcefield machine. I have a date with Piper and it's raining cats and dogs out there."

"Sheesh Jason, just care about you're needs. Not you're friends' or anyone else's. Sure I can make that kind of machine. What do I look like? A son of Aphrodite?" Okay, now I think Leo's officially gone crazy.

"Okay, so I'll just leave now. You go work on that, and try to finish it by 4:00 please. Thanks Leo!" and with that I ran out of the cabin. I didn't exactly want to be with a sad Leo. If you stay with a usually happy person who's become sad, you feel terrible yourself because you think that no one can make it happy again. That's how it felt after Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. I did not want to relive the sad Leo part though. He took the news the worst.

So after that crazy scene with Leo, I went to the Aphrodite cabin. The door being answered by Piper, I hugged her.

"Hey Jason! I didn't know you were here!" She said hugging me back. I pecked her on the lips and put my arm around her waist. "Come on we need some catching up to do." and she pulled me toward the strawberry fields.

We talked about whatever was happening in the world. I told her about the date and stuff. I asked her, "Hey Pipes, do you know what fanfiction is?"

Her eyes got wide. "Yeah why do you want to know?" She said with a weird look on my face.

"Leo was crying because he read some Percabeth, whatever that is, break up."

"Oh my gods, we're in trouble! So fanfiction is a website where you can write stories about your favorite book, movie, comic etc. How did Leo find out?" She asked bewildered.

"He said Annabeth had it in her history on her laptop."

"We need to find her, now!" She said, and then we ran into Percy.

**So, there's your chapter. Don't be afraid to suggest ideas or ask questions.**

**Cookies for all who favorited/follow me! Virtual cookies for all who think this is a good story! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**R&R!**

**~ShineForMe8012**


	5. Chapter 5

**HHHaaaaaaaaaaaaLLLLLuuuuuuu! This chapter's gonna be a really short. I need suggestion stories. Review after you read! **

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

Okay, I kissed Percy just a minute ago, then I was taken away by naiads, no not naiads, pink water people. Naturally I yelled. They pushed me onto a beach ,then the world went black.

**Aphrodite P.O.V.**

"EEK" I squealed in delight. I couldn't hold it in as I watched my favorite couple underwater. It took me 4 years to get them together. Sigh, they're just the perfect match for each other. I sent some of my minions (a.k.a. the pink water people Annabeth saw) to take her to me.

Why, might you ask? It was because she found out about fanfiction.

During the seven demigods' quest, I showed my children fanfiction. It was for obvious reasons. But now Annabeth found it.

Right now she lay unconscious from my perfume on a rock. 3-2-1...

"AAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed.

Sigh, the perfume also gives the person dreams of a recent action, thought, or story that's been read. (If you're smart enough, you should know that Annabeth recently read a RATED M FANFIC)

"Good morning my favorite little niece." I said in a sweet tone.

"Aphrodite?"

**I NEED HELP! Please! I need IDEAS! R&R!**

**~ShineForMe8012**


End file.
